Enough Drabbles Already
by tinclay
Summary: Well I made a drabble area where I can post short works of my own. Mature content. Summaries inside.
1. Enough

Slade sat at his desk working under the glow of a small desk lamp. He had been working for hours, but he was close to finishing so he didn't want to stop now. He was designing a new suit for his apprentice. A neurological suit that would give him control over his apprentice's every move.

Slade looked back over his shoulder at said apprentice. Robin was on his knees on the concrete floor. His hands were bound behind his back and chained to a metal ring in the floor. Robin was still wearing his red and green uniform, but his mask was gone. He glared at Slade, narrowing his bright blue eyes that were rimmed with tears.

Slade smirked behind his mask and turned back to his work. He pulled out a fresh piece of paper and started on a particularly complicated formula. He jotted down a few equations on a separate piece of paper and then moved his pen back to figure those numbers into his formula when a sound interrupted his thoughts.

Grrrrrrr...

The low growling sound came and went so fast that Slade decided to ignore it and continue. He had to start over, to make sure he didn't miss anything. He wrote the numbers in and then scribbled out a few more lines of the complex formula.

Grrrrrrrrrgle...

The noise was louder and longer this time, sending such a ripple of irritation through Slade that he almost snapped his pen in half with one hand. Slade turned to glare in the direction of the noise.

Robin returned the glare, but remained silent. Slade let out a heavy sigh and went back to work.

Guuuurrrrrrrrrrrgle ...

Slade stopped writing and tilted his head, waiting for the growling noise to stop. It did and he moved his pen back to the top of the formula so he could retrace his steps and pick up where he left off.

Slade had just pressed his pen to the paper to continue his work when the sound echoed from behind him again.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...

"That's it!" Slade slammed his fist down on his desk and stood up from his chair. He set his angry glare on Robin and stormed towards him.

Robin's eyes widened with fear. "Slade, I'm-"

"Not a word, Robin!" Slade interrupted, as he stopped to stand before his apprentice.

Robin watched Slade's hands as he quickly unbuckled his belt and unfastened his pants. Robin flinched back when Slade pulled his semi-erect shaft free.

"What the hell...?" Robin asked in disbelief as Slade reached for Robin's head and clenched a fistful of his black hair.

"Open your mouth," Slade commanded, bringing the boy's lips to the head of his shaft.

Robin fought to turn his head away. He twisted his wrists and pulled on the chain that held him locked to the floor. But Slade was too strong. He couldn't escape the man's hold.

"Now, Robin," Slade's voice was quiet, but demanding and Robin gave in.

Slowly, Robin opened his mouth and Slade pressed the swelling head of his shaft through the boy's parted lips. Robin squeezed his eyes shut, forcing fresh tears to stream down his cheeks. He opened his mouth as wide as he could to fit his lips around Slade's thick member. Slade pushed Robin's head down, shoving his mouth even further over his shaft until Robin felt the hard tip touch the back of his throat.

Robin gagged at the intrusion and Slade let out a deep groan at the feel of Robin's throat convulsing around his cock. Slade pulled Robin's mouth back off of his shaft until only the boy's lips were wrapped around the head. Robin tried to choke in a much needed breath and then Slade thrust back into his mouth to press against the back of his throat again.

Slade repeated these movements until he set a comfortable pace for himself. He pulled Robin's head down to meet the thrusts of his hips, using the boy's mouth to draw out as much pleasure for himself that he could.

Robin resisted at first, trying to pull his head back, not wanting to be used like this. He continued to gag and choke on Slade's shaft, until he finally figured out that if he relaxed his throat he could get in enough air between Slade's thrusts to keep from suffocating.

Slade looked down to watch his apprentice as he fucked his face. Robin's cheeks were flushed and tears streamed from his closed eyes, drool ran from the corners of his mouth to drip off of his chin.

Slade closed his eye and concentrated on the feel of Robin's hot, wet mouth sliding over his impossibly hard cock. He felt his climax building and his thrusts increased. He groaned as his shaft swelled before his impending release.

Robin could feel Slade grow harder in his mouth. He knew Slade was close and he was glad that he didn't have to endure this for much longer, but at the same time he was afraid for Slade to finish.

Slade pushed into Robin's mouth a few more times as he felt the rush of his release build. With one last fierce thrust, he shoved his cock all the way down Robin's throat, smashing the boy to him.

Robin's eyes popped open when he felt the first hot stream of Slade's seed gush down his throat. Slade's shaft convulsed and twitched in his mouth as he erupted inside of him. Robin was forced to swallow the evidence of Slade's pleasure while he choked and gagged for breath.

Slade's massive chest heaved as he caught his breath. He gave a few more small thrusts as his balls emptied the last of their contents into Robin. He pulled back until just the head of his cock was laying on Robin's tongue, making sure that Robin had time to swallow every last drop before he pulled himself out of the boy's mouth completely.

Robin swallowed the excess saliva in his mouth to try and wash away the flavor of Slade from his tongue. He gasped for air and slumped back on his knees. He watched Slade tuck himself away and buckle his belt. Robin looked up to glare at the man standing over him.

Slade glared back, still very irritated with the boy.

"Now maybe I can finish my work in peace," Slade snapped at Robin and then turned to his desk.

Robin glared at the back of Slade's head as he sat down and started working again. His stomach churned as it started digesting its newly acquired contents in silence.

THE END

~oOo~

That was so disgusting. I grossed myself out.

Did you understand what was going on? The growling noise that was disturbing Slade was Robin's stomach. The poor boy was starving, so Slade gave him a little something to fill his belly and keep him quiet.

Thanks for reading. Please review with your opinions


	2. Wynja's Valentine's Challenge

Well, this is a drabble in response to Wynja's Valentine's Day challenge. I hope someone else out there in the fanfiction world enjoys this on some level. It's just pointless writing. I just saw the prompt this morning, so I didn't really have time to plan anything deep and full of twists.

Wynja's challenge was to use the sentence "I would do anything for love, but I won't do that."

Now I hate romance and fluff, so finding a way to fit this sentence in somewhere was particularly challenging for me, but I think it turned out all right. I guess... I hope... Maybe...

So... Enjoy!

~oOo~

Slade stepped out of the night, materializing from the darkness as silent as a shadow. His eye narrowed as he fixed his steely gaze on the boy in front of him. The teenaged hero had no idea that a vicious predator was standing behind him, watching, waiting. He was oblivious to what was about to happen. _Anything_ could happen. The boy had let his guard down. He had thrown caution into the very wind that was now billowing through his cape, whipping it around behind him.

Slade smirked behind his mask. Robin was his.

The Boy Wonder gazed out over the city he protected... his city; as relaxed, as confident, as amazing as always. This was his element. Up high above his city, with one foot perched up on the ledge of a Wayne Enterprises building. His masked eyes absorbing every detail of the world in front of him. One corner of his mouth pulled up into half a smile.

Robin was completely unaware of the danger he was in.

Slade walked up behind Robin, every step as silent and as calculating as a bloodthirsty hunter. His heartbeat was even and slow, his breathing was calm and quiet. He licked his lips in anticipation. Slade almost hoped that Robin would hear him and spin around in time to try and fight him off, but he wanted more than anything to catch the boy by surprise, to hear him gasp in fright, to smell the rare, but familiar scent of his fear.

Slade came to a stop directly behind his prey. He couldn't help the malicious grin that cracked across his face. He was so close. He lifted his hands up, framing Robin's shoulders. He wondered if he touched the teen if the boy would even feel him. He stretched his fingers out, enjoying the power he secretly held over the Titan leader.

Robin took a deep breath of the cool night air into his lungs. He let it out in a contented sigh and as he exhaled, he suddenly realized something wasn't right. His body stiffened, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He wasn't alone. He held his breath as every fiber in his body coiled in preparation for an attack.

Robin's muscles snapped into action, but it was too late. He was already trapped within the jaws of the beast.

Slade chuckled darkly as he wrapped one arm across the boy's chest, pinning Robin's arms to his sides. He used his other hand to gather both of the boy's wrists in his crushing grip, to keep Robin from going for anything in his belt.

Robin growled and kicked off from the ledge, hoping to flip up out of his attacker's grasp, but the man only took a few steps backwards to compensate and his grip tightened.

"Aaah!" Robin cried out in pain, fearing that his wrists were about to break.

"Ssshhh," Slade hushed his prize. "Quit fighting me and I won't hurt you."

"Slade," Robin hissed in a venomous whisper. "I'll _never _quit fighting you. Let me go so that _I _can hurt _you_!"

Slade chuckled again sending a vibration through his chest that Robin could feel against the back of his head. He jerked his shoulders, trying to wrench himself free from the villain's grasp.

"Such a vicious threat coming from the mouth of a seemingly innocent, young hero."

"Shut up! Who are you to judge _anyone_?"

Slade squeezed his arms tighter around the teen's chest. It would be so easy to crush Robin in his arms. Did the boy realize how close he was to death?

"Ah, Sl-Slade... stop," Robin groaned.

Slade smirked and relaxed his arms just enough so that Robin could take in a much needed breath. The message was understood.

Robin stilled in Slade's arms, taking in several shallow breaths, trying to calm down. He needed to keep a level head when dealing with Slade. Anger never got him anywhere with the man.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it, Robin." Slade's icy tone sent a chill up Robin's spine. "The kind of night that makes you wish you could take wing..."

Robin tilted his head up to look at the stars. "Did you come here just to hold me in your arms under the starry sky, Slade?" Robin asked, sounding bitter and sarcastic.

"Something like that," Slade answered, looking down at the side of Robin's face just as the boy turned his head to stare forward. "I suppose I just wanted to make your last night as "Robin" a memorable one."

Robin's shallow intake of breath caught in his throat. "What?"

Slade grinned. There it was. The scent of fear.

Robin frowned, waiting for Slade to say something.

Finally the man spoke, "Funny that I should find you here, on top of this Wayne Enterprises building."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Why? Were you planning on robbing it?"

"No. That's not the coincidence that I find so amusing."

Robin growled in annoyance. "What are you talking about? What the hell are you doing here?"

Slade chuckled. "You're so impatient, Robin. Can't we just enjoy the moment? Soon it will all be over."

"Explain," Robin demanded.

Slade let out a heavy sigh, ruffling the top of Robin's hair with the warm breath that escaped through the slits in his mask. "Very well. We'll just get right down to business then." Slade released Robin's wrists and lifted his hand to the side of the boy's face.

Robin glanced at Slade's fingers from the corner of his eye and then he gasped when he realized that Slade had taken hold of the edge of his mask.

"No! Don't!" Robin shouted and tried to turn his face away, but Slade's fingers didn't let go of his mask.

"I tried to let you enjoy being Robin for as long as possible, but you were so eager to rush things along," Slade chuckled.

Robin clenched his teeth. He was sick of Slade's games. He was done with this. With a deep growl, Robin pushed up off the ground and swung his foot up in front of him, aiming a powerful kick right at Slade's face directly above him. The maneuver was like doing the splits and Robin thanked his upbringing that he was so damn flexible.

"Ah!" Slade was caught off guard by the steel toed boot that cracked into his mask. He momentarily saw a few extra stars before his head cleared. He opened his eye and focused on the spot where Robin should have been taking an offensive stance, but to his surprise, the boy wasn't there.

Slade lifted a hand up to the front of his mask. He ran his finger down the length of the jagged crack that snaked across the black half of his mask. "You're going to wish you hadn't done that."

Slade tilted his head, listening for anything that might give Robin's location away. The slight tapping sound of Robin's gloved hands coming into contact with a wall caught his attention and his eye shifted towards the almost inaudible noise.

"Go ahead and run away from me, Robin. I'll enjoy trying to find you."

Robin cringed where he was standing pressed up against the brick wall of the access door. Slade's words made his heart leap into his throat. It was only a matter of time before the bastard found him. He needed a plan.

He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, trying to calm down. He felt kind of pathetic for running away from the fight, but Slade wasn't playing fair. What the hell was up with the cryptic threats anyway?

Robin opened his eyes, which he promptly widened in surprise when he saw Slade's fist coming right at him. He heard himself make a very unheroic squeak of fright as he dropped down to his knees just in time to narrowly avoid the bone breaking punch. Pieces of busted brick sprinkled down on top of his head and Robin marveled at what that strike could have done to his face.

Slade looked down at Robin, where he was now sitting on his knees. He pulled his arm back, causing more debris to fall down on Robin from the hole his fist made in the wall. "Very good. I'm impressed. That's one of the things I love most about you, Robin. Your agility and speed are remarkably similar to my own."

Robin realized his mouth was hanging open and he quickly closed it. He glared up at Slade. "Was that supposed to be payback for what I did to your face?" he smirked, hoping to make Slade angry enough that the man would be distracted. Robin glanced slightly to the left, preparing to make his escape. His fingers slowly flipped open a compartment on his belt in search of one of his explosive discs.

Slade suddenly dropped down, placing both knees on either side of Robin's body. Robin gasped and moved his hand to pull the explosive disc from his belt, but Slade had somehow already managed to grip both wrists and jerk his hands up to the front of his chest. Slade moved to hold both wrists in one hand and then he used his freehand to pluck the disc from Robin's fingers.

"That would have hurt," Slade said, flicking his wrist to throw the disc over his shoulder, sending it spinning out over the edge of the building.

"That was the idea," Robin glared.

Slade's eye narrowed. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes," he hissed as he brought his fingers up to Robin's face again.

"Slade," Robin frowned worriedly, "don't."

Slade gripped the corner of Robin's mask. "This is going to happen, Robin. Whether you like it or not."

Robin tried to use both of his arms to push Slade back, but the man didn't budge. "Why? Why now?"

Slade grinned behind his mask. "Because, it's time for Robin to die and for you to take your place as my apprentice." Slade gave a little tug on the mask, testing its resistance.

"This again? And how is unmasking me going to accomplish anything?" Robin squirmed against the wall and tried to pull his feet out from under him.

Slade squeezed his knees together, trapping Robin between his legs. "Oh, I have a feeling that I can use your identity to gain your obedience." He peeled the mask away a little more.

Robin growled in frustration. He was trapped with the wall at his back and Slade practically sitting on top of him. This wasn't going to end well. He needed to do something quick.

"All right, Slade. You want me? Then you can have me! I'll agree to train with you. We can compromise. I won't steal for you, but I'll agree to learn everything you want to teach me. Just let me go."

Slade stopped his movements, relaxing his hold on Robin slightly. He tilted his head. "You would willingly become my apprentice?"

"Yes! Yes, I'll acknowledge that you are my Master, and I will agree to let you train me, but you have to agree that you will never try to take my mask, ever again."

"My dear boy, I had no idea you would willingly sacrifice so much. What else would you offer me, I wonder?"

"What do you want?" Robin asked, sounding more timid than he liked. "We can make a deal. I'm sure we can come to some sort of an agreement so that you can walk away with more than just my mask. I know how much you love to win."

"Yes, and I would do anything for that love... but I won'tdo that. I won't make a deal with you. Not when I have the capability to take whatever I want from you, whenever I want it. I am holding all the cards, boy. You have nothing to bargain with."

Robin's eyes narrowed in an angry glare. "I'm surrendering to you! You don't have to threaten me! You've already won!"

Slade chuckled. "But the best part about winning, is playing the game. Without the game, it would be such a waste... a hollow victory."

"Slade, don't do this. There's more at stake here than just my life. You'll be a threat to my whole family."

"And I suppose the Bat won't take that lightly, hm?" Slade shook his head. "No, Robin I do believe _you_ are the one who is the threat to your family."

Robin flinched at Slade's words. The evil bastard was right. Everyone who knew who he was, everyone who he had ties with... they were all in danger because no matter how hard he tried, he was simply no match for the man in front of him. There would be no escape.

"There's no reason to look so disappointed, Robin. Your family doesn't even need to know that they are in danger, as long as you obey me."

The sorrow on Robin's face was instantly replaced with a murderous glare. "This plan of yours can't last forever. I'll find a way to warn my family, and when they're safe, I'm going to use all that extra training you're going to teach me, and kick your ass."

Slade chuckled. "Don't be such a _Dick_."

Robin's eyes widened in surprise and fear. Did that mean he already-?

Slade took that moment of stunned silence to peel Robin's mask away from his face. His grin widened at the sight of the boy's blue eyes staring up at him in wonder. Slade could almost hear the invisible chains tightening around the hero, binding the boy to him. He chuckled darkly, releasing his apprentice's wrists. He rose to his full height to stare down at his prize.

"Robin no longer exists. Now, you belong to me." Slade tossed the mask down to the defeated hero. "Come, apprentice. Let's get you into a uniform that better suits your skills."

~oOo~

Is that the ending? Yeah... the story is over. I told you it was pretty pointless.

Did I detect a Nightwing reference in there? ;) (well, it's there, if you were paying attention. Hee hee)

Well, feel free to review. I'd love to hear if you liked it, hated it, or have any other thoughts on it. I'm not sure what I think of it yet. But thanks for reading!


	3. Cracked Out

Hello readers. I hope you enjoy this next drabble because I stayed home from class to work on it, _just_ for you!

Slade: Liar. No you didn't. You stayed home because you are on your third round of antibiotics and you are supposed to be resting. _Not_ working on your silly stories.

_Silly_? Hey I put a lot of work into my stories! Take that back or I'll kill you off in the next chapter!

Slade: Don't be ridiculous. You know I can't die.

True. But you can suddenly find yourself dancing a jig in a pink tutu. *grins*

Slade: You wouldn't dare. *eye narrows*

Yeah, you're right. I wouldn't go there.

Slade: Because you are afraid of what I would do to you for writing such nonsense?

What? No. Because the events leading up to you finding yourself in a tutu would probably be too fluffy. I don't do fluff. But that _does _remind me of something. *grin turns evil*

Robin (from somewhere off in the distance): AAAAAAAAHHH! SLADE!

Heh, you're in trouble now.

Slade: What did you do?

Robin: *stomps into the room* Slade, why I am wearing a pink tutu? What the hell did you say? You know these writers can do whatever the hell they want to us! Why are you always pissing them off? Who gets the shit end of the stick here? _Me_ that's who!

Slade: *glances at tin* Oh, you're evil.

Don't mess with me. *smirks at the mercenary*

Robin: I don't know what you did, but fix this!

Slade: Actually, I didn't _do_ anything. This was all tinclay.

Robin: I don't believe you.

No, no it's true. I threatened to put Slade in a pink tutu and it reminded me of this challenge that Wynja had written about a while ago to get you to say 'why am I in a pink tutu'.

Robin: *growls* Wynja!

Slade: I can show you how to make the kill as quick and painless as possible, if you'd like.

Guys, come on, it's kind of funny.

Robin: I'd like it to be a slow and painful death.

Hmm, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned the challenge.

Slade: That's my boy.

Robin: Hey wait, I'm not your boy. Just because we're going to kill a writer, that doesn't change anything. I'm still a hero and the leader of my team.

Slade: Oh? And which team would that be exactly? The Titans, or Young Justice?

Robin: What? I don't know what you're talking about.

Wow, Slade, when you break the fourth wall, you really bust it to pieces. We're supposed to be sticking to Titans stuff here.

Slade: Oh, don't act like you don't have questions for the little traitor too.

I admit that I do. Please proceed.

Robin: You're both crazy.

Slade: Don't play dumb with me, boy.

Robin: I'm just trying to match wits with you. *smirks*

Slade: Answer me. Are you, or are you not, a member of Young Justice?

Robin: I... Well... It's... Hey can I get something a little less pink and lacy here?

Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot you were still wearing that. There you go, all green and yellowy again.

Robin: Thanks. So, um... Back to what I was saying...

Slade: You haven't _said_ anything.

Robin: That's because I'm kind of not allowed to talk about it.

Slade: Says who?

Robin: Umm, my contract? *chuckles nervously*

Slade: Then allow me to do the talking. Word is, you are playing Robin on Young Justice. When this role was clearly meant for the third Robin, Tim Drake.

Robin: Well there's so many of us Robins, how can you really tell which Robin is which? We all kind of blend together now-a-days anyway.

Slade: Don't insult me. I could pick you out of a crowd of identically cloned Robins, blindfolded.

Creepy, Slade. Creepy. But, Slade is right. If you follow the DC time line, Tim Drake is actually supposed to be Robin in Young Justice and _you_ are supposed to be an older, buffer Nightwing.

Slade: They even dressed you up like Tim.

Robin: Hey, you weren't complaining about my Tim-like-uniform when the Teen Titans show started.

He's got a point there. Richard Grayson on Teen Titans acted more like the serious Jason Todd, wearing Tim Drake's costume, but we never complained about that.

Slade: It fit. I actually liked the more serious and driven Grayson, when compared to your happy-go-lucky comic book counterpart. It was an improvement to your character.

Robin: You two need to get a new hobby. But, it's like I said before, us Robins kind of just blend together now.

But on Young Justice, they dressed you like Tim, gave you Tim's mannerisms, and they even made you unbelievably tech savvy like Tim. And yet they call you Richard Grayson. Why would you agree to that?

Slade: Because he's a traitor.

Robin: I am not! I'm still the leader of the Titans, so why are we even talking about this? How am I a traitor?

Slade: Because you are going to draw attention away from the Titans, from us... and everyone is going to start writing Young Justice stories. You're going to end up as Super Boy's bitch. You need to decide where your loyalties lie.

Wait a minute, if Slade and Robin make Sladin, how would Super Boy work? Supobin? Roboy?

Robin: Please don't do that.

What about Kid Flash? Kidfobin? Roblash?

Slade: Focus, tinclay. Let's just work on keeping Sladin going, shall we?

Hey, I've got an idea!

Robin: I'm scared.

No, listen! Slade why don't you drop in from time to time on Young Justice? You used to fight them in the comics. Remember when you shot Impulse's knee cap off? Ha, ha, ha... that was funny.

Robin: No it wasn't!

Oh, what do you know? You weren't even there. It was Tim.

Slade: Good one, tinclay.

Thank you.

Robin: _Anyway_, Slade, that _is_ a good idea. Why don't you ask to come on the show? Then we can still keep some Sladin fics going around here.

Slade: They said no.

What?

Robin: You already asked?

Slade: No I didn't ask. They came to me in the very beginning and told me they didn't want me anywhere near the Young Justice show. They threatened to drop me from any other upcoming shows or comics if I suddenly appeared in one of your episodes.

Harsh.

Robin: Why? They are planning on having around one-hundred-fifty DC characters appear throughout the series. Why exclude you?

Slade: They said I was a Teen Titan's villain, and I would not cross over well.

Are they fucking idiots? Richard Grayson isn't even the right Robin, but they tweaked the story line for him.

Robin: You have fought Batman, Superman, Lex Luthor, all the Titans, the Young Justice members, hell you have even gone up against the Justice League! Is there anyone in the DC universe you _haven't_ fought? How the hell do they figure you wouldn't cross over well?

Slade: *shrugs* I don't get it either.

Robin: I always just kind of figured you'd show up eventually. I had no idea they banned you.

Soooo, you admit that you're on Young Justice?

Robin: I didn't say that.

Slade: You don't have to. I know it's you, even if you look like that carbon copy, Tim Drake.

Robin: Heh, that's kind of funny. I'm playing a copy of myself.

Ha! You admitted it!

Robin: No I didn't. I just repeated what Slade said 'cause it was funny.

Hmm, you win this round, Robin.

Slade: Well, this really has been fun, but I've got more important matters to attend to. There's a few writers I need to go kill.

Yeah, and I was going to try and write a drabble.

Robin: I need to get going too. I've got rehearsal in an hour for my next Young- I mean...

What was that?

Robin: Rehearsal for... my next young... friend, who is... getting married. He's young. I'm um... one of those guys who stands up next to the groom.

Slade: A groomsmen?

Robin: Yeah! That's it. So, gotta go... do that... rehearsal. *turns around and hurries away*

You're just going to let him go?

Slade: I have to. If Robin suddenly disappears, even if I had nothing to do with it, they'll point their money grubbing fingers at _me_. I have to... behave. They know what I am capable of. If I cross the line, _they_ have the power to kill me.

Um, Slade?

Slade: Yes?

You can go get him. I don't think anyone from DC is paying attention to us right now.

Slade: You never know. Trust no one.

Well, just between you and me, and a few bored fanfiction readers, I'm really hoping you succeed at whatever it is you're planning.

Slade: I assure you, I am not planning on interfering with Robin's decision to go play on his Junior Justice League. He's growing into his own. He can do as he pleases.

Oh, nice touch. I almost believed you for a minute there. Okay Slade, you go do whatever it is you do that doesn't involve a certain adolescent, black-haired, blue-eyed, teenaged, acrobatic, wonder boy, hero-

Slade interrupts: You mean Robin?

Sh, subtlety, Slade. Try it sometime.

Slade: I'm adding you to my list.

Damn. Can I get a five minute head start?

Slade: *smirks* Only if Robin suddenly finds himself in that pink tutu again.

It's your funeral. Done... So, five minutes?

Slade: Five minutes, forty-nine seconds. Five minutes, forty-eight seconds. Five minutes-

Shit, I'd better get the hell out of here quick! But, before I go... There! Ha-ha!

Slade: *looks down and sighs* You realize a pink tutu will not deter me from wanting to kill you.

Yeah, but you're going to look really funny chasing me around in that.

Slade: ... ... Maybe you should get some rest. Finish your antibiotic and try not to write anymore until you are well again. I'll come back to kill you when you are feeling better.

You sure?

Slade: Not entirely. You had better go before I change my mind.

Well, everyone, it looks like I have evaded death's stroke today.

Slade: GO!

Aaah! Bye!


	4. Old Men

This is an idea I've been working on here and there for a while and it's finally finished.

No warnings for this one. It's safe for everyone.

Short and kind of plotless, but maybe enjoyable?

~oOo~

Richard Grayson sat on the edge of his chair with both hands folded over the handle of his cane. He was leaning forward, letting the cane support the weight of his upper body. A few strands of gray hair hung down in front of his eyes as he stared at the frail, thin, wrinkly old man laying in the bed in front of him.

Bruce was sleeping soundly at the moment.

At first, Bruce had refused to be confined to his bed and he had physically and verbally fought off his doctors and nurses, but after Richard arrived two days ago, Bruce realized he couldn't intimidate his old partner and he became more compliant.

Richard wasn't afraid to knock the belligerent man out and the evidence of that was still showing in a light purple hue on the old man's jaw, but it was hard knowing that he could take down his mentor. That one punch from his sidekick could layout the mighty Batman.

Richard didn't want to be here. He didn't want to fight with Bruce about taking his medications, or threaten him that if he didn't eat he was going to shove a feeding tube down his throat. He didn't want to see Bruce like this, on his death bed, hooked up to IV's and catheters and bed pans.

He didn't want to watch Bruce Wayne, his teacher, his father, his partner... die.

He let out a tired sigh.

"Need a nap, Grayson?"

Richard jumped up and spun around, instantly recognizing the icy, deep voice, with a pang of dread.

"Slade," he said, angrily, his voice gruff with age. His blue eyes narrowed with a glare, causing the wrinkles in his face to deepen.

"I'm impressed with your speed," Slade walked up to the foot of the bed. "You didn't break anything jumping out of your chair, did you?"

"No, but I might fall over dead from the heart attack you just gave me," Richard snapped back. He took the opportunity to absorb every detail about the villain. Slade was clad in the uniform Richard grew up hating, with his black and orange mask, fifty pounds of body armor and enough weaponry to take down the entire Justice League three times over.

Slade clasped his hands behind his back, regarding the elderly gentlemen with a casual demeanor.

"What do you want, Slade?" Richard asked, leaning heavily on his cane.

"I just came to pay my last respects to an old comrade slash enemy. Please, Richard, sit down. You look like you're in pain," Slade motioned towards the chair.

Richard stood unmoving, glaring at Slade.

"I'm not here to fight and even if I were, there is nothing you or your bedridden friend could do to stop me from mopping the floor with your faces. There's no reason to stand on guard. Please, make yourself comfortable."

Richard stared at Slade for a moment before he finally dropped his gaze and stepped over to the chair. He slowly lowered down with a groan.

Slade tilted his head. "When are you going to go in for those knee replacements?"

"Never. And when the hell are you going to stop spying on me?" he growled.

"Never. But, I spy on everyone so don't let it go to your head. Speaking of everyone, where's the Bat's grieving entourage? I expected to see a few old familiar faces, pun intended."

Richard turned his head to look at Bruce. "There's not many of us left alive that know who Bruce was. Everyone who does has already stopped by to pay their last respects and then they left."

"I see. It's a lonely and doomed existence we live, isn't it." Slade reached up to pull his mask off, revealing a sorrowful expression as he gazed down at Bruce.

"You haven't changed at all," Richard commented, his eyes scanning over the eye patch, white goatee, and handsome features that made up Slade's face.

Slade's single eye shifted to meet Richard's sharp blue eyes. He smiled, reminding Richard of those days so long ago when he wished he could knock those perfectly aligned white teeth down the man's throat.

"Did you think I was lying about the serum granting immortality?"

"Part of me always wondered. I never could really trust you, you know."

"I was always honest with you, Richard."

"Yes, but there was always a catch, always something else you didn't bother to mention. If you would have let me analyze the serum, I might have agreed. I wasn't going to let you inject me with some unknown drug."

"Understandably so, but those were my terms. I wanted your trust, a show of faith, and in return I would have given you immortality and power. I was asking so little of you."

"You were asking for more than I could give and you knew it. But you never cared. You always took whatever you wanted without a second thought."

Slade chuckled. "I knew what was best for you before you realized it yourself. Sure I may have manipulated you occasionally, threatened you, forced you to... well, _bend_ to my will... But the decision to accept the serum was always yours."

"You know, back then I half expected to wake up one day with a needle sticking out of my arm. I always thought you would get tired of waiting and take the decision from me."

"Perhaps I should have. Do you regret it now? Do you wish you could go back and accept my offer?"

Richard looked down at Bruce, staring at his own future. "Sometimes, I do. But I regret a lot of things."

"S-Slade?" Bruce rasped and then coughed.

"Take it easy, old man," Slade approached the other side of Bruce's bed. "I just came by to say hello, or rather, farewell as the case may be."

"You... haven't changed at all." Bruce managed a smile. "You ugly bastard."

"The price of immortality. I have to watch everyone I know die, but I get to keep my devilishly good looks."

"How's the trade off working out for you?"

"The same as it always has. Pretty shitty. But life goes on! Oh, well, for _some_ of us, anyway."

"Slade, reign it in," Richard warned, noticing the line on Bruce's monitor had gotten more jagged and uneven.

"No, no, it's fine," Bruce chuckled. "It's nice to spar with someone again, even if it's only with words. Everyone's been treating me like I'm dying."

"You _are _dying, Bruce," Slade smirked.

Richard glared up at Slade. "Leave it to Deathstroke to kick you when you're down."

"And leave it to Bruce to enjoy it. Now I know where you got _your_ kink from."

"Shut up, Slade. You should respect your elders."

"You may look older than me now, Grayson, but I will _always_ be your elder," Slade's eye narrowed slightly.

"Do you even remember how old you really are?" Bruce asked, genuinely curious.

"Of course I do. My memory is remarkably intact, just like my eyesight, hearing, bowel control, _and _my ability to maintain an erection."

"Ha, ha," Richard said sarcastically. "Considering our ages, we're managing all right."

"Without medications?" Slade smiled, knowingly.

Bruce grumbled, "not even _with_ medications."

Richard's blue eyes narrowed spitefully. "If you got what you came for, you can go now."

"Awe, just like the good old days, huh Robin?" Slade leered.

"There was nothing _good_ about it, you selfish bastard. Everything you are is evil and you destroy everything you touch."

"I don't know. You turned out all right," the man raised an appreciative white brow.

"Only because of _him_," Richard motioned to Bruce, who raised an eyebrow but remained silent as Richard continued. "He was my foundation that kept me on the right path. Even after you tried to corrupt me."

"It's a shame you never saw things my way. You let all that potential go to waste. We could have been great together, Richard... _now_ look at you," Slade shook his head disappointedly, "old and slow, riddled with arthritis and withering away."

"Don't act like there's something wrong with me because I aged. This is what's _supposed_ to happen. This is the natural order of things."

"Yes, but still, you must miss it. Fighting crime, soaring over rooftops, protecting your city."

"I did my time. I'm retired. There's others out there who have to carry that burden now."

"And what a burden it is. Such an endless cycle of hero versus villain. You take one down and five more pop up in their place."

"Or some just never go away," Richard glared.

"I wish I could say the same about you," Slade frowned, sadly. "But soon it will be _you_ laying there in your death bed and all five of the morons who take your place won't even be_ half_ as good as you were."

Richard looked at Slade skeptically. "You regret letting me walk away, don't you?"

"No, I don't regret leaving the choice up to you, but now that you are older, I was hoping you might change your mind. It's not too late, you know."

"Have you lost _your_ mind?" Richard stood up from his chair. "Do you think I would agree to the injection _now_? Why the hell would I want to be frozen in time forever as a wrinkly old man?"

Slade chuckled. "What makes you think I would want a wrinkly old apprentice? That's not what I'm offering."

"Then _what_ exactly are you offering?"

"Why don't you ask Bruce? He knows _exactly_ what I'm talking about. He's thought about it a few times, though he's always opted for death instead. Think about it for the next few days. I'll be in touch."

Slade, still smiling, reached for one of the pouches at his belt and pulled out a small jar. He set it on the tray next to Bruce's bed. "This is for you," he said to the bedridden ex-Batman. "A little going away present," he chuckled and then turned around, heading towards the window.

Richard and Bruce watched him go and then they both looked over at the little jar, warily. Bruce reached a boney, shaking hand up to turn the jar around so they could both see the label.

It was a jar of baby food. Strained prunes.

Bruce chuckled. "Arrogant ass," he laughed hoarsely and then coughed.

Richard smirked, raising a gray eyebrow. "You want a spoon?"

Bruce let out a sigh. "Yes," he said and then scowled at the jar.

~oOo~

It started raining the morning Bruce Wayne passed away and it was still raining three days later, now the day of his funeral.

Richard stood with a blank expression as he watched the glossy black casket slowly sink down into the ground. He was leaning on his cane, letting the rain beat down on him, soaking through him to his very soul.

There were few people in attendance who Richard even recognized, not that he cared much about anyone else right now, save for one man. Slade Wilson. Richard scoured the landscape, searching for a flash of orange, or a shock of white hair as he replayed Bruce's words inside his head.

"_The Lazarus Pits."_

That's what Slade was offering. To replenish his youth, then administer the injection that would prevent him from sharing Bruce's fate.

Richard absentmindedly shook the hands of the grieving people as they left the burial sight. He nodded his appreciation and said his thanks as one by one the faces passed by. A large sobbing woman flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around him for a hug as she cried on his shoulder.

Richard patted her on the back and then gently pulled away, smiling warmly at her and that's when he caught movement on the hill behind her. His eyes widened at the sight of the silhouette of a man with an umbrella. Richard pushed past the woman, ignoring the comments and whispers, as he stepped towards the figure.

He limped closer, reaching the bottom of the slope, his eyes finally focusing on the black trench coat, white goatee, eyepatch, and smirk that belonged only to Slade Wilson.

Richard continued up the hill towards the man. When he was almost to the top, Slade turned around and walked away. Richard followed him in silence, limping behind Slade who was headed towards a black parked car.

The car was left idling on the side of the road, pointed in the direction that would lead them out of the cemetery and away from all the death and decay.

The End

~oOo~

So what did you think? Did you like it? I liked this one. I hope you did too. If you feel like it, I would love to know what you thought. Thanks!


	5. Possessive

**Happy Halloween! **This is a story to celebrate the spooky day. And also to celebrate **Boredomisanunderstatement** who was reviewer 400 for my story Entangled, so I offered to write her a prize story and she knew just what she wanted :P (but I wrote this instead and now she is going to kill me D:)... **THANK YOU** everyone who reviewed in the past and who will review in the future.

Anyway...

**Warnings: **Good gravy, yes! This is dark, non-con, **BUT**... well, just read it. You have to go in blind and we can talk about your feels at the end. Just hang in there. I'm here for you, buddy. *pats you on the back*

The beginning is slow, but don't be impatient. I know _some_ of you skip the paragraphs and just go right to the quotation marks to only read the dialogue ;) But, I think the beginning builds the mood. So turn the lights off, snuggle up under a blanket and read it all the way through.

~oOo~

Robin sat at the computer, staring up at the large screen with a sucker in his mouth. He spun the stick in his fingers, swirling the sweet orb on his tongue while his eyes darted over the images of Jump City.

It was Halloween night and Robin had volunteered to keep an eye on things while the Titans went out to help cheer up the less fortunate kids. Cyborg and Beast Boy were helping out at the local orphanage while Starfire and Raven were making rounds at the children's hospital.

There was a piercing scream that echoed through the room and Robin lazily turned in his chair to watch the movie that was playing on the television. Some blonde female was running down a dark hall trying to find an unlocked door where she could hide from whoever was trying to kill her. Robin shook his head and returned his attention to the computer screens.

He leaned back in his chair and popped the sucker out of his mouth, absentmindedly swirling the tip of his tongue around the red ball when he heard a faint clanking noise from out in the hall and he froze. He turned his head to look behind him, peering into the darkness beyond the doorway.

Robin listened for a few moments before he slowly turned back to the computer screen. He slid the sucker between his lips and moved his hands to the keyboard, checking the Tower's security system. It was still online, and the Tower was clear. Robin shrugged and typed in coordinates to scan the other side of the city.

This time, the clanking noise was much louder, and much closer. Robin spun around, jumping out of his chair with his fists in the air. He glanced around the room, searching the shadows, straining his ears to hear any sounds beyond the movie that was playing in the background. There was another noise farther off down the hall and Robin recognized it as the sound of a door closing.

Robin wasn't alone in the Tower...

He clenched his fists with a nervous sort of irritation. If his team was trying to scare him, it was working. Secretly Robin hoped this was all a prank, but he wasn't stupid enough to take any chances. There was one way to be sure...

Robin pulled the sucker from his mouth and set it next to the keyboard. He used a hand to dial the code for the Titans' communicators, but just as he was about to hit the call button, the entire room went black and deathly silent.

Robin gasped and spun around, his eyes darting from shadow to shadow. He pulled out his communicator from his belt and brought it to his lips.

"Titans, come in," Robin spoke quietly, but there was no noise coming from the other end.

Communications were down.

"Great," he let out a sigh, trying to slow the pounding of his heart.

Thankfully there was enough moonlight streaming in through the windows so that he could see well enough without having to use his flashlight. If someone thought they could sneak up on Robin in the shadows, they were in for a big surprise. Robin grew up in the shadows and he wasn't going to let someone else get the drop on him on his own turf.

He crept up to the doorway to peer around the corner into the empty hall. He moved out silently, making his way to the first door. With a deep breath he turned the knob, but it didn't budge. It was locked. Robin blinked in surprise. He tried the rest of the doors along the corridor, realizing that the Tower had been locked down before the power shut off.

_Clank_... _Clink_

Robin flipped around at the noise that came from somewhere down the opposite end of the hall. He reached for his staff and extended it while he moved towards the noise, happy to have a weapon in his hands.

He walked down the hall, passing the closed doors and stepping around the beams of moonlight that shined through the windows.

He knew where he was going.

He headed towards his destination, knowing where the noise was trying to lead him. He wasn't surprised when he found the door was slightly open.

The only room that wasn't closed off.

His bedroom.

Robin pushed the door open with his staff and waited behind the protection of the wall. When nothing happened he reached for a disc from his belt. He activated it and quickly threw it into the room. A bright burst of light pulsed out from the disc, bathing everything in a blinding white that Robin hoped gave him a momentary advantage.

He flipped into the room just as the pulse of light began to die, using the few precious seconds he had to scan his surroundings before the entire room was plunged into darkness again. Robin stood, spinning his staff around him while he shifted to glance over every corner of his room.

He turned around just as the light flickered with its last spark and he gasped in surprise when his gaze caught the slight glint of copper and the white of a single glaring eye before the room was swallowed by darkness.

"Slade," Robin glared, hissing the man's name venomously.

"Hello, Robin," Slade greeted the teen with an icy tone.

"What are you doing here?" Robin backed away, slowly stepping back towards his curtain. He couldn't see anything in the black room and Slade never made enough noise for Robin to be able to rely on his other senses. If he was going to have a chance in hell, he needed light.

"Just checking in on an old friend. It has been several months since I last called on you to come out and play." Slade mused, sounding distant and hollow.

"I'm not your friend. And it has been a year and a half since you've shown your face. What are you planning? Where have you been?"

A chuckle echoed through the room and Robin glanced all around him in the darkness, trying to pinpoint where the man's eerie voice was coming from.

"I have been away... ignoring the temptation... until a little birdy came along and reminded me of how much I missed you. The need... the desire... its overwhelming, Robin."

Robin swallowed, his throat suddenly feeling too dry. "What do you want, Slade?" he asked, closing the distance to the wall next to the edge of his curtain. He ran his hand along the wall behind him.

"What do I want?" That cold dark laugh echoed through the room again. "I want _you_, Robin."

Robin's eyes widened at those words just as his hand came into contact with the control panel for his curtain. He flipped the switch and was relieved when the curtain slid open, but his relief was short-lived when the light that spilled through the window revealed Slade's large form standing directly in front of him.

Robin snapped into action, quickly swinging his staff up towards Slade's masked face, but the man was faster and he grabbed the staff with both hands and used it to shove Robin back against the wall, pressing it across his throat.

"It has been quite a while since I have had the pleasure of your company," the man's eye narrowed. "Far too long for my tastes, anyway."

Robin glared and lifted his feet up to plant the soles of his boots against Slade's chest and he shoved the man back with all his strength. Slade staggered back, taking Robin's staff with him and Robin took the opportunity to lunge at the man.

Slade effortlessly dodged Robin's strikes. He stepped to the side, blocked his punches, and used the staff to stop his kicks. They moved like the flow of liquid, mirroring each other's motions as if the whole thing had been a dance choreographed especially for this moment under the moonlight.

Slade chuckled. "You can't even touch me."

Robin growled, growing increasingly more frustrated. He put everything he had into a single punch that was aimed at the blind side of Slade's mask.

Slade's hand shot up to grip Robin's fist and he bent the boy's hand back until it cracked.

Robin shouted in pain and dropped to his knee, cradling his injured wrist. He looked up at Slade with wide fear-filled eyes.

Slade tilted his head to one side. "Now it's my turn."

The kick sent Robin flying back against the foot of his bed. He clutched his chest and coughed, scrambling to get to his feet before Slade reached him, but he wasn't fast enough. Slade pulled him up by his hair and then slammed his fist into Robin's stomach, causing the boy to crumple to the floor again.

Robin whimpered in pain.

"Mmm, how I've missed that sound," Slade stared down at the huddled form at his feet, watching the boy trying to get to his hands and knees. He reached down for Robin's shirt and hoisted him up by his collar. "Beg me to stop, Robin."

Robin weakly grabbed Slade's wrist and lifted his gaze to glare up at the man. "No, Slade. I won't."

Slade's eye narrowed. "Not yet. You're not nearly scared enough. But you will be."

Robin swiftly lifted his knee up to strike between Slade's legs and then he quickly twisted away, tearing his shirt in the process to get out of Slade's grip. The man's head turned towards Robin's direction and the boy glared at that single calculating eye. Slade opened his hand, letting the material fall from his grasp and then he stepped forward.

Robin tried to defend himself.

He tried to stay on his feet.

He tried to get in one good hit.

But he was no match for the massive figure that filled his vision.

Robin barely recognized the way the man was moving. Slade wasn't fighting like he had in the past. There was something cold and sadistic in the way he ran his hand up Robin's chest before gripping him by the throat, the way he wedged his leg between Robin's thighs before he struck him in the groin, and the way he swirled his fingers through Robin's hair before he clenched it in his fist. Something was different about Slade. Robin didn't know what he sensed in him, but something wasn't right.

Slade wasn't holding back at all and as Robin was flying through the air to crash into a wall, he realized the danger he was in. Slade was going to kill him.

Robin scrambled to his feet, using the wall for support. He had to get away. He had a fraction of a second to escape and he didn't hesitate to act on it. Robin lunged towards the door, praying that he could fling it open and bolt out into the hall before Slade caught him.

He reached towards the slightly open door. His hand closed around the knob and his heart skipped a beat. His muscles tensed in anticipation of pulling the door open, but instead, the exact opposite happened.

Slade's hands slammed against the door on either side of Robin's head, forcing it to close. Robin yelped and then froze when he felt Slade press up against the back of him, trapping him between the cold surface of the door and the warmth of Slade's body.

For a few moments, Slade didn't do anything. He just stood there, keeping Robin pinned in place, his larger body encasing the smaller, frightened hero.

Robin had to fight the urge to yell at Slade to just _do_ something. He pressed his forehead against the door and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to calm his trembling body. His breaths came out in shallow gasps and his heart felt as if it were about to pound through his chest. He had only been afraid, truly afraid, maybe a handful of times in his entire life, but he couldn't remember ever being this terrified or feeling this helpless.

Slade chuckled behind him, his warm breath rustling through Robin's hair. "You're ready, Robin. I can smell it. The scent of fear is radiating off of your body in torrents. It's intoxicating."

Robin opened his eyes and turned his head to look up at Slade over his shoulder. "Ready... for what?"

Slade's hands slid down the smooth surface of the door to grip Robin's wrists. He pulled the boy's arms behind his back. "For me," he answered and then yanked him back into the room, shoving him towards the bed.

Robin gasped as he was bent over the edge of the tall bed and pushed face down into his soft blankets. He turned his head to the side to breathe and twisted his shoulders, testing Slade's unrelenting hold.

Slade moved to hold the boy's wrists with one hand. He wedged his boot between Robin's smaller boots and kicked his feet apart while his free hand slid under the boy's body to unclasp his belt. He made quick work of Robin's pants and before the hero truly realized what was happening, his pants were in shreds around his ankles.

Robin's eyes were wide with panic and he fought even harder to squirm free from the villain. "Slade, what are you doing? Let me go. Stop!" he protested, his voice betraying his fear.

Slade chuckled and moved his hand to his own belt and pants.

The sound of the man's zipper echoed painfully in Robin's ears and he felt his heart jump into his throat.

"Slade, please don't do this," he pleaded, looking back at the masked man over his shoulder.

"Yes, Robin. Beg me to stop. Beg your Master not to take you." Slade's eye narrowed and he quickly pulled Robin up by his hair, slammed his fist into the boy's stomach, and then held his open hand up in front of the boy's mouth to catch the spit that he coughed out.

Robin was vaguely aware that Slade had shoved him back down to bend over the bed, twisting his arms behind his back again. He fought to get air into his burning lungs, barely noticing that Slade was slathering him with his own spit to prepare him, swirling the warm saliva around with a finger, and then the hand was gone, moving back up to grip his wrists behind his back.

Robin tensed, gasping into the blanket when he felt the man's bare flesh come into contact with his own. His most private of places was being prodded by the man's arousal... He hadn't expected it to happen so quickly. He wasn't even sure _what_ was happening. One minute he thought Slade was going to kill him and the next the man was trying to push inside of him.

Robin squeezed his eyes shut, trying to rationalize what the hell was happening. This _must_ be a nightmare. A terrible, insane, really, really _bad_ nightmare... but then there was pain and the reality of the situation was suddenly undeniably real. He grunted, clenching his teeth. His voice grew louder until his mouth opened with an anguished shout.

"Slade, no!" he rasped.

"This is going to happen, Robin. And there is nothing you can do to stop it."

The pressure continued and Robin groaned with the man's efforts to gain entry into his body. He turned his face into the blanket and bit down on the thick comforter. His body started to give way, allowing Slade to slip in just past the tight ring of muscle. But Slade didn't stop there and Robin cried out into the blanket as his body stretched to accommodate the man's invading shaft.

"No! No more! Please," Robin begged, his voice cracking. His whole body was trembling. It felt like Slade was going to split him in half and he was sure the villain wouldn't be able to fit without ripping him to shreds.

Slade responded by backing out a little and then he pushed forward to bury himself completely, eliciting a pained shout from the boy beneath him. He didn't pause to allow Robin time to adjust around him and instead started moving, thrusting in and out of the hero with long, languid strokes.

Robin growled into the blanket through his clenched teeth. He was relieved Slade had used his spit to make this easier, but at the same time he was disappointed that his body was able to accept the man with little resistance.

"Why are you... doing this?" Robin asked between thrusts.

"To claim what has always been mine."

Slade's pace quickened and Robin squeezed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the fact that Slade was inside of him... he was literally inside of him... fucking him. He drew in a ragged breath and twisted his gloved wrists in Slade's grip.

Slade chuckled and pulled the gloves off of Robin's hands. "You are a bit overdressed, aren't you?"

The man released Robin's arms and moved his hands to the teen's hips to gain better leverage. He pulled the boy back against him as his thrusts became harder, more violent.

Robin gripped the blanket in his fists, matching grunts with each of Slade's thrusts. He stared past the foot of his bed to the newspaper clippings on his wall. The pictures of him and his team in their most triumphant moments. Robin closed his eyes, ashamed.

Slade suddenly tensed with a short grunt and Robin felt the man pulsing inside of him as a warmth spread within him. He let out a quiet sob, thankful that it was over.

Slade gave a few more quick thrusts before he pulled out, sliding out much easier than when he had entered. He reached a hand down to grab Robin's arm and turned him over to lay on his back.

Robin looked up at Slade with an expression that seemed to be a mix of anger and fear, fully expecting Slade to kill him now that he was done with him.

Slade smirked behind his mask. "Now it's_ your_ turn." He pushed Robin's legs apart and settled his hips between his spread thighs.

Robin's eyes widened in surprise as Slade pushed into him again. The man set a steady pace and leaned over to plant one of his hands near the boy's head while his other hand traveled lower, down between their bodies.

Robin visibly flinched when Slade's fingers brushed against him. He could see the mirth in the man's eye, watching him, while he teased his limp member to life.

"No," Robin raised his hands to shove at Slade's chest defiantly. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the man's skilled manipulations.

"Don't fight it, Robin."

Slade chuckled darkly and shifted the angle of his thrusts, hitting a spot inside of Robin that sent a shock of pleasure through him. Robin's eyes popped open with a gasp and he met Slade's gaze with a worried frown.

Slade repeated the movement, finding a comfortable position to ensure that every thrust brushed past the boy's prostate, causing him to shudder with the growing stimulation.

Robin's hands clenched into fists against Slade's chest. A small moan escaped his throat as Slade stroked him, rocking his body with each thrust, and sending twinges of pleasure coursing through him. He recognized the sensation of the tingling heat pooling low in his belly and he knew he was losing this battle.

"Slade, please... Don't make me enjoy this," Robin pleaded with a pained expression that reflected his pleasure and guilt.

"This isn't about _you_, Robin. This is about what _I_ want, and right now, I want to make you come." Slade's grip tightened around Robin's hardened length and the boy's lips parted with a choked gasp.

Robin felt the familiar throb of need that started at the base of his shaft and ended with a tantalizing itch at the tip of his swollen glans. He bit his bottom lip, fighting the urge to buck his hips to create more friction.

Robin felt his nipples tighten with a shiver of pleasure and he suddenly became acutely aware of the contact between the two of their bodies. The heat and girth of Slade inside of him, the feeling of being filled, and the motion of the man's hips rocking against him was overwhelming. Robin gripped Slade's shirt in his fists, feeling Slade's heart beat and the muscles of his broad chest flex with his movements. The warm hand around his shaft, lazily stroking up and down his length made everything blur together and he lost himself in his own building desire. There was no Slade, and there was no Robin, there was only skin against skin, heat, tingling friction, quiet moans, panting breath, and gripping pleasure.

Slade quickened his thrusts, relentlessly rubbing back and forth over the gland inside of Robin, making the boy twitch with the sensation. Robin's eyes fluttered closed and he bit his bottom lip, feeling his body flush with heat. He arched his back with a low moan as he teetered on the edge of his release and with one sudden hard thrust he felt himself fall into the blinding waves of his climax.

Robin's body shuddered, clenching around Slade as he shot white streams of his pleasure all over his chest and stomach. He felt the man swell inside of him and then a growing warmth as he released the evidence of his own sated lust deep within him.

Robin opened his eyes, gasping for breath. He stared up at the ceiling, not wanting to meet the man's gaze.

"There is no reason you can't enjoy this too, Robin." Slade slowly pulled out of him and took a step back, letting Robin's legs fall limply to dangle over the edge of the bed. "Now, on your knees, boy."

Robin's breath caught in his throat. Slade couldn't be serious. There was no way the man could possibly want to go again, let alone be physically ready for it. Robin lifted his head to give the man an appalled look. "No more, Slade. Please, you got what you wanted. Please just end this."

Slade's eye narrowed. "I'm not through with you."

Robin glared, clenching his teeth. He didn't care _what_ Slade wanted. He was done with this. Robin swiftly twisted his body to the side, bringing his steel-toed boot around in a wide arch that connected with the side of Slade's face.

There was a loud ringing sound of metal crashing against metal as Slade's head snapped to the side and his body followed, sending the man stumbling to land on one knee on the floor.

Robin had already sprung up from the bed and darted around Slade towards the door. He was surprised when his ankle was caught, causing him to fall face first to the floor. He looked down to see that Slade was reaching for his other leg and he kicked in a panic, but the man already had a firm grip. Slade ripped the straps off of Robin's boots and tore them off the boy's feet then he yanked Robin down so that he was kneeling over him on the floor.

Robin found himself blinking up at Slade's face and he saw that there was a huge crack that branched through the copper side of his mask and a jagged piece was missing from the bottom of Slade's eye down to the side of the man's mouth.

"That hurt," Slade growled, his voice taking on a hollow tone that sent a shiver through Robin.

Robin glared up at the man, masking his fear. "Good! Pain should be the only thing between us, you sick bastard!"

"If you wanted me to make it hurt, Robin, all you had to do was ask," Slade growled the words out through his clenched teeth. He reached up to rip the pieces of his mask away and then swiftly stripped off his armor and shirt before he stood, hauling Robin up to his knees in front of him.

Robin's eyes widened at the sight of Slade's face. Somehow, the eyepatch, white goatee, and white hair just seemed to fit the man. He had always hoped to unmask him, but under the circumstances it was a bittersweet victory and the glare on the villain's face had Robin wishing he never saw the man without his mask on ever again... or clothes for that matter...

Robin snapped out of his deep thoughts when Slade roughly gripped his hair with one hand and shoved his pants down off of his hips with the other. He lined Robin's mouth up with the head of his stiff cock.

"I'm not going to bother warning you about what will happen if you try to cause me anymore pain, Robin. I suggest you focus on my pleasure instead."

Robin's hands flew to Slade's thighs in effort to push himself away, but Slade was much stronger and Robin soon found himself choking down the thick shaft. Slade didn't make the task easy for Robin as he plundered the boy's throat, gagging him and using his mouth to draw out as much pleasure for himself that he could.

By the time Slade finally pulled back to coat Robin's face in his seed, the boy had tears and spit mixed with blood running down to drip onto his chest and the floor. Slade released his hair and he fell forward, collapsing to his forearms. He coughed for breath and wiped at his mouth, wincing at the pain from the cuts in his lips.

Slade unclasped his boots and kicked them off before shedding his pants. He reached down for Robin's shirt and lifted him up to toss him onto the bed again, causing the material to tear off of his body.

Robin tried to turn, but Slade was already on him, pushing him face down into the bed and straddling his thighs. Robin closed his eyes as Slade roughly took him from behind, sliding in and out of him with ease.

Slade's pace was brutal and his grip was crushing, causing tears of pain to fill Robin's eyes. He didn't know how long the man used him, or how many more times the bastard came, he was too exhausted and wounded to care anymore.

Slade flipped him over onto his back again and gripped his wrists, pinning them on either side of his head while he pushed into him. His thrusts were slower and Robin noticed that a slight sheen of sweat had broken out over his body. It seemed the man was finally tiring out.

Slade smirked down at Robin, noticing the faint glimmer of hope on the boy's face. He leaned down, brushing his lips against Robin's swollen, cut mouth. Robin's eyes widened when Slade's tongue slipped between his lips, but he didn't fight it. He glared up into the man's eye as Slade deepened the kiss, devouring the hero's mouth. Slade's thrusts quickened and he somehow managed to come again, flooding Robin's insides with warmth once more.

Slade closed his eye, panting heavily. "Mmm, I suppose that's enough for one night. I've never experienced such unending stamina and endless pleasure. I am quite satisfied with this body's performance."

Robin blinked up at the man hovering over him. Was he talking about himself? "Wh-what?" Robin asked, looking rather confused.

Slade smirked and leaned down to press his mouth to Robin's lips, kissing him gently, then he rose back up. "Oh, I wasn't talking to you, little Robin. I was talking to the Master of this body."

Slade's eye closed and his body jerked slightly as the ghostly face of a demon emerged from the man's chest. It smiled a wicked grin full of pointed teeth while reaching a clawed hand down towards Robin's face.

Robin's breath caught in his throat when the hand lightly caressed his cheek, barely ghosting over his heated flesh.

Slade grunted and inky black wings erupted from his back, phasing through the man's flesh. The demon spread his tattered wings and tore himself away from Slade's body. The naked apparition hovered in the air above the bed, stretching its sinewy limbs and then with one last look of longing at the two bodies below it, its image dissipated and vanished from view.

Slade's eye opened and scanned down the body of the boy underneath him. The man was panting heavily, his breath cool against Robin's damp face. He lifted his hips, slowly pulling his still-hard shaft from Robin's body as he rolled off of him to collapse next to the boy on his back.

Robin didn't move. He laid there, listening to the man next to him catch his breath. He blinked up at the ceiling, causing a few tears to escape and then found the courage to speak. "Slade?" he tested the man's name, his voice hoarse.

Slade hesitated for a moment before responding. "Yes, Robin. It's me."

Robin turned his head to look at Slade laying next to him. "What...? How...? Was that...?"

Slade glanced over to meet the teen's gaze. "An incubus. I couldn't stop it. It fed off of my ambition to gain control over you and fueled my desire to force your subjugation. I was powerless to quell the lust it instilled within me."

"You were... possessed?" Robin's eyes narrowed with a glare. "It was your fault," he whispered, quietly, accusingly. "Because of your obsession with trying to make me your apprentice." Robin slowly pushed himself up to sit on the bed, wincing in pain.

Slade propped himself up on an elbow, noticing how the boy flinched at the sudden movement. "I suppose you have a point. The incubus was drawn to that obsession... I won't stop until I have you, mind, soul,_ and_ body."

"Fuck you," Robin seethed, glaring at the naked man stretched out beside him.

Slade's expression darkened. "Oh, I think you've had your fill of me already, boy."

"You're not even sorry! Damn it, don't you realize what you just did to me?" he looked at Slade, confusion, anger and sorrow mixed on his face.

"Not me, boy. The incubus," Slade glared and sat up as well.

"It was_ you_... I'm covered in your sweat and... and..." Robin shuddered with a silent sob and then grabbed his ribs with a pained grunt.

Slade watched Robin for a moment, his eye scanning over the bruises and cuts strewn across the boy's lithe body. He met Robin's gaze with a look that reflected the hero's pain. "I won't deny that it was my lust for power and dominance that brought this upon you. The incubus woke up a primal need that I prefer to keep buried inside of me, that I deny exists. It was that desire that made me do this to you... but, without the incubus' influence driving me, I never would have acted on those desires, Robin."

"That's no excuse!" Robin shouted, losing control of his tumultuous emotions. He moved to get up from the bed, but was stopped when Slade grabbed his bruised wrist.

"What if it had been you?" Slade's eye narrowed. "What if the incubus had possessed your body? What dark desires would it have released? I wonder what you would have tried to do to me... Or perhaps to a certain green-eyed alien?" Slade paused, letting his words stir up Robin's darker thoughts. "How do you think you would feel afterwards?"

Robin's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He stared at Slade's face. Anger, regret, and sorrow blending into one. He wanted to hate the man for what happened. He needed someone to blame, to focus his anger on, to be able to get revenge and find some sort of satisfaction from it. Some closure... But, it wasn't Slade's fault. He was used by the demon, a victim, just the same as him.

Tears welled up in his eyes. Robin tried to stop it, but he couldn't hold them back and they spilled over to stream down his face. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to cry in front of the man who had just destroyed him.

"Robin," Slade breathed the boy's name out, though his tone was void of any emotion. He wrapped an arm around Robin's shaking shoulders and pulled him close to his chest, enveloping him in the warmth of his body. It wasn't something he was comfortable doing, offering sympathy... but it was what Robin needed and it was _his_ fault Robin needed it. Slade thought back to the time his young son had gotten hurt because of him, and how he had held his boy against his chest in the same manner, hoping it would soothe the damage he had caused.

For a while they just stayed there like that while Robin cried; the two of them sitting in the middle of the bed, naked, surrounded by the destruction that they had created.

Robin stayed pressed up against Slade, listening to his heart beat through his broad, muscled chest, held securely by the man's arm. It was oddly comforting.

Eventually Robin stopped crying and he regained his composure. He pushed the man away and wiped his tears with the back of his hand. He glanced at Slade, who was watching him with a blank expression.

"I hate you," Robin muttered, averting his eyes.

"I know," Slade answered flatly.

"Are you... going to tell anyone?"

Slade reached for Robin's chin and turned his face so he could set his gaze on the teen. "Of course not. What would I say? That a demon made me sneak into the tower when the other Titans were out, conveniently, I might add, and it forced me to attack you?" Slade dropped his hand.

Robin swallowed nervously. "I... just wanted to be sure that you weren't going to use this against me. That this wasn't some plot of yours."

"I'm flattered that you think I'm so nefarious, Robin," Slade smirked. "But, what about you? You know you have enough hard evidence to convict me. You could put me away for a long time if you told anyone about what happened here tonight. No one would believe that I was possessed by an incubus."

Robin shook his head. "That would be wrong. It wasn't your fault. You were just as much a victim as I was."

Slade frowned. "Well, when you say it like that, I think I'd prefer to deny that there was a demon involved. I do have a reputation to uphold."

"Don't worry, I won't tell if you don't," Robin smiled slightly, thinking of his own reputation. "Neither one of us can use this against each other. Deal?" he held his hand out.

Slade grasped the boy's hand and gave it a shake. "Agreed. It'll be our little secret."

"You should get dressed, I guess," Robin dropped his hand and moved to the edge of the bed, grunting in pain. "I think you broke a few ribs."

"I think you broke my cock," Slade retorted.

Robin's head snapped around to glare at the man. "That's not funny."

Slade arched a brow. "I'm not joking."

"Oh, I..." A thought suddenly struck Robin and his eyes widened. "What the hell am I going to tell my team?"

Slade moved to stand from the bed. "Tell them the truth," he said while walking over to pick up his shirt from the floor. "Tell them I broke into the tower and beat the shit out of you."

"What was your motive?" Robin watched the man pull his shirt on over his head.

"Do I _need_ a motive to break into the tower to beat the shit out of you?" Slade asked, raising an indignant brow.

"No, I suppose not. That sounds like something you would do."

Slade bent down to pick up a piece of armor and buckled it to his forearm. He glanced around, looking for the other piece, finding his boxers and pants instead.

Robin watched Slade pull his pants on and buckle his belt.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" Slade asked, glancing in his direction.

"Actually, I would really like to shower first, but I don't think I can stand right now."

Slade's eyebrows shot up. "Did I break your legs too?"

"Almost," Robin answered quietly, averting his eyes.

Slade let out a sigh. "Would you like me to assist you?"

"Not really. I think I'll just wait until you leave."

"And let your friends return to find you passed out on the floor covered in my DNA? I think not." Slade walked over and grabbed Robin's arm, lifting him to his feet and then helped him step towards the bathroom. He led him into the shower where Robin could use the bar on the shower door to support himself.

"Yell for me when you're done," Slade said before leaving to give Robin some privacy.

Slade walked around the bedroom, looking for the rest of his uniform. He found a boot under the bed and a glove hanging off the side of the lampshade. He was fully dressed by the time Robin called for him and he returned to the bathroom to find the naked teen clinging to the shower door, looking rather pale.

"It hurts... need to sit..." Robin rasped.

Slade pulled a towel from the bar and wrapped it around Robin's body before lifting him up into his arms. He carried Robin out to the bed and sat him down on the edge.

"Thank you," Robin said, quietly.

"My pleasure," Slade smirked.

"I hate you."

"Yes, I know."

Slade walked over to Robin's closet and pulled out a new uniform and underwear. He returned to the bed and set them down next to the teen.

"I trust you can manage to get dressed on your own?"

"Yes, I'll be fine," Robin nodded.

"You should wait here for your friends. As soon as Raven returns she can heal your wounds."

Robin nodded, understanding that Slade knew Raven would know the truth if she touched him, but he was still giving him permission to allow her to heal him.

Slade turned his back to Robin and stepped towards the door. "I'll be around, if you need to talk, Robin," the man offered, walking away.

"Wait!" Robin called after him and Slade paused to turn and face him. "So, um... since I've seen your face, and well, every other part of you," Robin blushed. "Would you maybe want to meet for coffee tomorrow, without our masks, and... talk?"

Slade smiled, slightly. "How about dinner, instead?"

"Dinner? Isn't that kind of..." Robin trailed off and his blush deepened.

"Well, I did make it past third base, Robin. I think I should at least buy you dinner," the man arched an indignant brow. "I'll pick you up at six," Slade smirked at Robin's stunned expression.

"Wait, _here_? You can't pick me up here," Robin said, looking worried.

"No, not here. Don't be ridiculous. Keep your communicator with you. I will call you to let you know where to meet me. Don't be late. I don't like to be kept waiting." Slade turned to walk out of the boy's room. "Oh, and wear something nice," Slade said as he passed through the doorway, leaving Robin in stunned silence.

~o~

Slade entered his hideout and casually walked through the main living area towards the bedroom in the back. He flipped on the light and stepped over to the large bathroom where he started to unclasp his armor, dropping everything in a pile on the tiled floor. He peeled his shirt off and then bent over to unbuckle his boots before kicking them aside.

"Your body is insatiable," a hollow voice echoed through the large bathroom.

Slade looked up to see the ghostly apparition of the incubus, smiling wickedly at him. He glared. "Didn't you get your fill?"

"Yes, _I_ did," the demon locked its glowing eyes on Slade, holding the man's gaze while it moved closer. It reached a finger out to trace a claw down Slade's bare chest, over the ridges of his muscled stomach, down to the front of his pants. "But _you_ did not," it pulled his zipper down. "I felt it. You were not satisfied. You want more."

Slade smirked. "And I will _have_ more, all in due time."

"Without me?" the incubus's form shrunk back in displeasure.

"Without you," Slade stated firmly, pulling his belt off.

The demon watched Slade undress with a morbid fascination and then it flickered slightly. "My time in this realm is nearing its end. Thank you, for allowing me the use of your body, Master."

"You are most certainly welcome," Slade smirked. "Although, you forced me to intervene once or twice when you came close to killing him. I wasn't happy about that. He might have noticed."

The incubus cowered a little. "Forgive me. He was so beautiful, I got carried away."

Slade waved a hand. "It's fine. Everything went according to plan. You fulfilled your part of the contract perfectly."

"Thank you, Master. Should you ever desire a contract with me again, please do not hesitate to summon me. It was my pleasure."

"Mine as well. I release you," Slade gave a small nod and watched the demon slowly dissipate.

The End

~oOo~

did you like it? ... yes, no, maybe?

I'm sorry if you hate slash, non-con, and evil twists and I made you read this. But I couldn't warn you because it would have given stuff away. Forgive me?

So, **Boredomisanunderstatement** wanted me to write slashy, smutty, sex and she wanted Robin to enjoy it at some point. That was her only request. So there it is, **Boredomisanunderstatement**. I tried. This was all I could squeeze out of my warped brain. I hope you liked it.

Next, I have to thank **Wynja** for planting the plot aneurysm in my brain. This one day she says to me, she says, "I think I'm going to write a Halloween story about this creature... What do you think?" and well, I latched onto the idea and went crazy. I came up with two different ideas so we decided to both write one and post both versions for Halloween.

I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
